1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a real-time lay-out recording method in a plate making scanner, particularly suitable for a color scanner, a facsimile or other picture scanning device, using a plurality of original picture scanning devices for recording reproduced pictures from a plurality of original pictures on a sheet of photo-sensitive material with a desired lay-out and each at a desired magnification factor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as a result of developments in picture processing technologies, the research and development activities on lay-out scanners, which are capable of reproducing a plurality of original pictures on desired positions of a sheet of photo-sensitive material at a desired magnification factor, have become very active.
As one of such developments, there has been proposed a method of reproducing a plurality of original pictures on a photo-sensitive material mounted on a scanning recording device with a desired lay-out by driving a plurality of original picture scanning devices and storing the original picture signals from the scanning devices in a buffer memory according to a desired lay-out plan.
However, according to such a method, if the revolving speeds and the revolving phases of the original picture cylinders of original picture scanning devices as well as of the recording cylinder of a scanning recording device do not agree with an extremely high precision, certain discrepancies in the timings of the writing and the reading of the picture signals into and out from the buffer memory may arise, resulting in irregularities in the reproduced pictures.